


Lumpy's Secret

by sarahgirl1998



Series: HTF sneezefics [4]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Feathers & Featherplay, Fetish, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Secrets, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy amuses himself by tickling his nose with a feather and making himself sneeze.





	

It was a quiet evening in the forest, and nearly all of the animals had gone home for the night. One of these animals included Lumpy, who normally felt relieved after the day had ended, but tonight, he was instead feeling excited. There was only one thing he was planning on doing tonight, but once he had first thought about it, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was the last thing you would expect him to want to do, and also one of the last things that he would ever do in public, but he still loved to do it. And now, it was his chance to do it.

Lumpy walked into his bedroom, closed the door behind him and used the turn-lock to lock it. He then looked around, but then a thought came to him, and he decided to sit down on his bed. He moved over to his pillow, put his hand on it and started feeling around for something. Then, he felt a very small object sticking out of the pillow, just out of sight, and he slowly pulled the object out of the pillow. Then he looked at it; it was a single feather. It wasn't the biggest one that he had seen, but he was sure that it could make him sneeze.

Yes, the thing that Lumpy liked to do in private involved tickling his nose and making himself sneeze. He mostly did it for the tickling feeling, but if he had a stuck sneeze, then doing it to himself would definitely take care of that. He didn't want his friends to know about this, because if they were to ever find out, he'd be embarrassed. He'd been keeping this secret pleasure to himself for quite a while, but he couldn't remember how long exactly.

Lumpy moved the feather towards his nose and started to move it around. He could feel every soft strand caressing and tickling his nostrils, and he giggled to himself. He just couldn't help it, it really tickled. Another reason he giggled, however, was because he really loved the nose-tickling part of making himself sneeze. He made sure to pay attention to his nostrils for as long as he could. After the first ten seconds or so, they started to flare up. He could feel the rest of his snout twitching and his breath hitching as well.

"Ahhh..." Once Lumpy had drawn out the first inhale, he immediately removed the feather from his nose and brought his free hand up to his mouth, while also tilting his neck slightly backwards as the sneeze defeated him. "Aaahhh... Choooooo!"

This first sneeze sounded pretty small and cute, but that wasn't what Lumpy was going for. He knew he could do better than that. He thought that the best sneezes were much bigger and louder than what his first one had turned out to be. He removed his hand from his mouth and then resumed tickling his nose. This time, he went on for just a little longer, even when his nostrils had started to flare up again - a sign that the next sneeze was going to happen.

"Ahhh... Aaaahhhh..." Lumpy again removed the feather from his nose and got ready to sneeze again. This time, he didn't cover his mouth. "AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHOOoooooooo!"

Lumpy again threw his neck forwards as the sneeze escaped from him. That one had been a slight improvement in comparison to the first one, but still not the best. Then Lumpy gave it another try. Moving the feather back towards his nose, he started tickling his nostrils again. After a few more seconds of this, his nostrils began to flare up again, and his breath again started to hitch.

"Ah..." He took one inhale, and then removed the feather from his nose and allowed the sneeze to die down. He then started tickling his nostrils again, causing him to inhale again. "Ahhh... AHHH..." For the last time, he removed the feather from his nose, but this time, the urge to sneeze had gone over the edge. He tilted his neck back and sneezed again. "AAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOooooo!"

Lumpy's neck shot forwards as he sneezed again. He then decided to give it one more shot, except he wanted to stop himself from sneezing. He again started tickling his nose, moving the feather back and forth on his nostrils. Since he had already made himself sneeze three times, the urge to sneeze again seemed to rise more quickly than he hoped for. His breath started to hitch.

"Ah... Ahhh..." Lumpy raised his free hand and pressed his forefinger underneath his nostrils, hoping to stop the sneeze. However, he continued tickling his nose at the same time, drawing out a few more pre-sneeze gasps that started to increase in size with every time that the feather even touched his nostrils. "Aaahhh... AaaaaAAAH... AaaaAAAAHHHH..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--!!" Lumpy's mind was torn between releasing the sneeze and continuing to stop it. But the buildup had already signified that this sneeze was going to be really big, loud and powerful. Maybe even one of the best sneezes he would ever release in his life. Lumpy removed the feather from his nose and also removed his finger. Then he tilted his neck back as far back as he could, and shot it forwards as he released the sneeze that he had been trying so hard for.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy didn't have the time to put his hand over his mouth as he unleashed the unbelievable sneeze that he had been trying so hard to get. He didn't care, though, because it felt simply amazing. Lumpy tried to catch his breath, but his nostrils started flaring up again. He again tilted his neck back before he released a second sneeze, which was only slightly smaller than the one before it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

It was only then that Lumpy managed to regain his breath. He sighed blissfully, sniffled, raised his right forefinger to the end of his snout and rubbed it for several seconds. Then it occurred to him that he wasn't holding the feather in his hand anymore. He looked around for it, but couldn't really see it. He didn't mind, though, because he really enjoyed the sneezes that he had just induced. The last two, especially - they just had to be the best sneezes Lumpy had ever heard himself let out.


End file.
